1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to under-deck ceiling systems, and in particular to a ceiling system that includes pre-formed ceiling panels and retaining clips installed periodically for retaining an edge of the panels.
2. Background of the Invention
Panelized ceiling systems have been developed for installation under wood or composite decking, typically constructed of formed sheet metal. The use of metal sheets provides a lightweight and low cost system, while providing a high degree of weather resistance. The ceiling panels can be installed either parallel to, or perpendicular to the direction of the joists of an existing or newly-constructed deck.
The integrity of such ceiling systems is typically provided by an interlocking or overlapping edge that runs the length of the ceiling panels. However, installing such ceiling panels, which may be 10 feet in length or longer, can prove difficult due to variations in the construction of the supporting deck above, and even with near-perfect joist alignment, provides an installation difficulty for one or two installers due to the bending of the panels during installation.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a metal ceiling panel system and installation method that are tolerant of variations in the supporting overhead structure and having an installation that is generally simplified.